


we wanna live while we're young

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: social media!au [3]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Bet you ten bucks I can fit my head in this cone!” Hoosier yells.“Wait.” Snafu pulls a crumpled bill from his jeans. “Bet ya twenty.”
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones, Jay De L'Eau/Bill Leyden, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge, Robert Leckie/Bill "Hoosier" Smith, Stella Karamanlis/Vera Keller
Series: social media!au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	we wanna live while we're young

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request over on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) based off of a post from my social media!au. I hope you like it <3

“Bet you ten bucks I can fit my head in this cone!” Hoosier yells, waving a stray traffic cone in the air. Leckie ducks when it’s swung uncomfortably close to his own head.

“Hoosier, what the fuck?”

“Don’t do it.”

“How much has he had to drink?”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Wait.” Snafu parts between the group that's not gathered around Hoosier – albeit at a safe distance. He pulls a crumpled bill from his jeans. “Bet ya twenty.”

Hoosier's face splits into a shit-eating grin. He snatches the money from Snafu. “You’re on.”

“Fucking idiots.” Bill mutters from the back of the group.

There’s an odd air of anticipation as everyone watches Hoosier raise the cone. “Get ready to eat your mouth!” he cries, which they all assume was supposed to be ‘eat your words’.

“Just do it!” Stella shouts.

Hoosier wastes no more time; lowering the cone they all watch in fascination as his head actually _does_ go inside. Leckie takes a step closer, hand outreached to rest on the small of his boyfriend's back, probably as a precaution for if he falls or does something else stupid.

Hoosier says something, probably smug knowing him, but it’s muffled by the cone. Bill’s laughing, already pulling his phone out and Stella has joined Leckie by Hoosier's side.

Chuckler nudges Runner. “Who gave him tequila? They know it fucks him over.”

Runner has no idea, and shows as much with a shrug of his shoulders. It’s true though; they all know that tequila is pretty much Hoosier's kryptonite. He loves the stuff. They keep him away from the stuff.

After the microwave incident...yeah Hoosier is not allowed tequila.

“Right, smile for the camera!” Bill laughs, holding his phone up to Hoosier.

Runner nudges Chuckler, “You gonna join ‘em?”

Chuckler laughs and shakes his head, passing his beer to Runner who takes it with a small smile. “Nah, I’ll leave them to it.”

“For now.”

“Yeah, for now.”

“Take the damn picture already!” Leckie groans, wobbling on one foot when Hoosier pulls him a little too harshly. Wrapping an arm tight around Hoosier's waist, Leckie tries to regain both of their balance. Stella crouched behind them and sticks her hands above their heads, her laughter audible even over the many conversations taking place around them.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your panties in a twist.” Bill huffs, but smiles when Jay leans over and whispers something in his ear. He takes the picture, and Leckie sighs in relief.

“Right,” Leckie says, hands already on the cone, “Let's get this stupid thing off.”

Hoosier appears to make a sound of disapproval but once the cone has been chucked to the ground he smiles and falls into Leckie's arms. “I love you.” he drawls, arms flopping over Leckie’s shoulders and eyes sliding shut.

Leckie rolls his eyes, but presses a kiss to Hoosier's hair. Then he wrinkles his nose. “You smell like rotten plastic.” Hoosier just groans.

Chuckler moves forward, waving Vera away from the cone. “Alright, c’mon. We should really get y'all home before something more stupid happens.” There’s a chorus of unhappy groans but everyone begins to grab their stuff and head in the direction of campus. Runner laughs; Chuckler has always been the group's ‘dad’.

Runner trails behind them, Chuckler falling back to join him, and they laugh as they watch their friends. Hoosier is clung to Leckie, their heads pressed together as they talk. They’re swaying between the wall and road dangerously but Eddie is nearby in case they fall. Bill and Jay are holding one another up, arms around each other’s shoulders and heads bent together as they whisper about goodness knows what. Andy has taken it upon himself to keep Stella and Vera in check, whilst still managing to hold a conversation with Eddie walking in front of him. Snafu and Eugene have disappeared and they've all learnt by now not to follow them.

This is how most nights out end with this lot. It always goes unsaid but there’s a significant difference between those that get smashed and the more responsible ones. That doesn’t mean they don’t still take things too far some nights, though luckily tonight wasn’t one of those times.

At least everyone has each other's back – drunk or not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only short, but I adore this group of dorks <3


End file.
